Name Calling Doesn't Always Solve Things
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: RE-EDITED AGAIN!Harry and Ron don't like the way Draco treats Hermione, so they decide to devise a plan involving two unsuspecting people, a locked closet, and a ton of insults. Read and Review, i need them to survive.


** Name calling doesn't always solve things**

Sitting down to breakfast in the Great Hall, she met the glare of Malfoy. Harry and Ron were sitting innocently on the other side of the bench, chatting about something or another, ignoring the high rise of tension.

'Granger,' Malfoy sneered.

'Malfoy,' Hermione snapped.

Malfoy turned to the Light side in 6th year, and became a double agent. He had found out information on when Lord Voldemort would attack next, and told the rest of the Order, who had set out the Aurors. Harry had killed Lord Voldemort with the help of Malfoy, and after that they had become friends along with Ron, forgetting everything that the little rat had ever done to them.

But Harry truly believed that Malfoy had changed, for the better. Hermione was reluctant to form any relationship with him, and decided to just ignore him like he did with her. She wasn't the only one who thought Malfoy was still evil in some sort of way.

It had been a strange summer, a summer that was spent at the Burrow. One that Malfoy was also invited too, and he did come, and made everything so awkward. No one believed that Malfoy could change, the rest of the Weasley's ignored him. Except Ron.

But the war was over, and slowly everyone started accepting Malfoy with open arms, it felt like the world was coming to an end. Every time Hermione would venture over to the Burrow, there was Malfoy, joking around or sneering at her. And she had no idea why he still was treating her like dirt under his expensive shoes. She wanted to believe that he was good, but something about him radiated a sort of evil that was common for a Death Eater and not a 17 year old boy.

But Malfoy did change somewhat, his hair had grown longer, slightly over the eyes and ears. It was still white-blond, and his eyes the most unusual color gray  
that would only be found in the most precious of stone. He was taller then Harry, but shorter then Ron. He was broad-shouldered, with narrow hips and long legs. He was gorgeous, and he knew it.

'You need to get along, it's been months. How is it that we can accept Draco and you can't?' Harry said, catching Hermione's attention, where she was decidedly glaring at the tabletop.

Malfoy sighed and picked at his food, 'Will you just leave it alone? Me and Muddy over here will never be friends, so just forget about it.'

'Draco, don't call her that!' Ron said, not sounding that angry.

Hermione gasped, and said, 'You're going to let him call me that! Well, you know what, Malfoy, I don't care if we are friends. I'd rather eat a rotten Bertie Botts bean then be friends with the likes of you.'

Ignoring Harry, who had opened his mouth, she got up, collected her bag and muttered 'Stupid Pureblood arse.' and stalked off.

Malfoy sat gaping at her back, then he too got up but not to go after her, but to walk as far away from her as possible.

Harry and Ron stayed behind, not having finished their breakfast.

'What is wrong with them? Draco is acting like a complete turd, and Hermione won't even give him a chance.' Harry said, munching on some buttered toast.

'I think they like eachother, they have been acting like this even before Draco switched sides.' Ron muttered, stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

'They do, don't they? But now they can be together, and you don't have a problem, do you?'

Ron looked at Harry then down at his plate, 'I do like her, a lot. But she wouldn't be happy with me, she would feel better with Draco.'

Harry patted Ron on the back, that's all he could do, for he had no words to console his best friend. An idea began to form in his mind; it would be so much better if Hermione and Draco could be friends. 'So, you wouldn't mind if we did something to set those two up, would you?'

At that moment, Lavender Brown came in, and Ron blushed a crimson red, and  
murmured a, 'sure,' and started discussing ideas.

'Voila!,I got it,' Harry said triumphantly. The grin wouldn't come off his face even if he tried.

Hermione had made it to the courtyard when she heard a yell behind her, turning around she saw Harry near the doors to the Great Hall.

'What do you want?' Hermione yelled.

'Ron needs you, something happened,' Harry yelled back.

Hermione paled and ran with Harry up the stairs till they reached another platform, and went along the empty classrooms to one that was in the back corner.

'What happened to him? And what's he doing all the way up here?' Hermione asked, confused. The next moment she was basked in darkness.

Meanwhile, Draco was about ready to fly when Ron came running, seeing the look on his face terrified him and he jumped off his broom.

'What's wrong?' Draco said.

'Something happened to Harry, quick! I couldn't find Hermione so I came looking for you.'Ron said, running across the field to the courtyard.

Draco followed wordlessly, they raced up the stairs, and saw the platform that held too many doors that no one used any more.

'He is in the last room.' Ron took out his wand and turned his back to Draco. Draco sped down the hall and flung open the door, he turned and only made out Ron's grinning face pushing him in.

Landing on his arse, he cursed loudly and got up. Looking around he couldn't see much so he took out his wand and whispered, 'Lumos'

'Hello, Malfoy,' Hermione said, huddled in a corner.

Shocked, he turned and started using any unlocking spell that would set him free from this despairing room and women. Nothing worked, and he helplessly slid down the door.

He looked around the room, it was like a broom closet, but a tad bigger. There were no windows only a few broken brooms and a smelly bucket. Ron and Harry could've at least used a nicer room that didn't smell like an Owl's bugger.

'You think I didn't try any of those spells. You know for a smart person, you're pretty dumb,' she said, smiling.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but closed it when a familiar voice came from the opposite side of the door.

'I'm sorry we're doing this to you guys, but we need you to give each other a chance. The war is over, there is no reason to fight, so we'll come back tonight,' Harry said, happily before adding, 'and of course there is no point yelling, for we will put a silencing spell. Have a good day.'

The sound of residing footsteps was all that could be heard. Hermione looked at Malfoy, noted his scowl, and pulled her robe tighter to herself. She didn't want to be here with him, and he doesn't want to be here with her.

'So, I guess we are stuck here, that's just great,' she said sarcastically.

Malfoy snorted, 'Speak for yourself.' 'You think I want to be here with you. I hate you. I'd rather be anywhere else on this earth then with you,' she yelled, getting to her feet.

Malfoy looked up at her, he saw her red face and glittery brown eyes and was captivated. The light from his wand giving her a mystical appearance.

'Well, we now get that we don't want to be here,' he said, looking back down.

Hermione stepped back and leaned against the wall. He looked so forlorn and pathetic, and she just wanted to know what he had against her. 'Why do you have a problem with me?' she whispered.

His head snapped up and he glared at her 'I want you to tell me what your problem is,' Malfoy yelled back. He had the audacity to yell at her, well she wasn't going to stand for it.

'Nothing, ferret.' she snapped.

'Why you little...Mudblood,' he spat, slowly getting to his feet.

'Lousy, biased scumbag!' she said, stealing Ron's curse words.

'Obsolete dingbat!' he yelled. And with every curse word, they moved just a smudge closer to each other.

'Eat dung!' she screamed.

'I will not, beaver.'

'Nasty little wanker.'

'Prissy little twit,' a few feet away now, they were sodding mad and red in the face.

'Bloody bastard.'

'Slag.'

'Inbred Bastard.'

'Miserable old bat.'

'Arsehole,' she said.

'Filthy little twat,' he said, closing in on Hermione.

'Vile, loathsome evil little cockroach.'

Chest to chest now, and panting slightly from all the exertion of yelling out insults. Malfoy held Hermione's upper arms, and Hermione held Malfoy's lower arms, confused on what was happening, they stepped away.

'You know, Granger, name calling doesn't always solve things,' he muttered.

'Oh, then what does?' she said, looking up at him.

'This,' he said, pulling her closer, lifting up her chin, and planting a breath-taking kiss upon her plump lips. Pulling away immediately, she asked 'What the bloody Hell are you doing?'

'I'm kissing you, what does it look like I'm doing?' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Well, don't. We don't like each other, and we never will. I just want to get this over with,' she said, moving away from his heat emanating body.

'Fine,' he whispered, sitting back down.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, and cornered herself again. That kiss, that wonderful kiss. Why did she stop it? She knew why, because she was scared. Malfoy brought out all her emotions, angry ones, sad ones, happy ones; when he ignores her and makes jokes with Harry and Ron, and passionate ones. This was for real, but what if it wasn't for him? What if it was just a game? Was she really that low to him that he wouldn't anything then those kisses that he chanced upon her?

'Stupid, inbred, little, ferret,' she muttered to herself.

Ignoring Malfoy's piercing glare, that was burning a whole in her baggy robes. 'What're you saying, filth?' he said, with a smirk on his face.

'Excuse me? The only filth I see here is you, for you're the one sitting in dung,' she said, pointing at the smelly shit, that he had smelt earlier.

Yelping, and getting up quickly. He didn't bother cleaning his robe with a cloth; he simply took it off and put it back on the floor.

'Well, are you sure it didn't come from you? I was wondering what I was smelling earlier, are you sure it's not you? Because that would explain so much,' he grinned evilly.

Ignoring the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she turned away and looked at the wall. This was so unfair. Why did he have to be so mean? Why? 'Why don't you just shut your mouth, and wait for them to come back? Then you can continue with your insults, that's all your good for?' she responded loudly, making dramatic gestures. He was not going to get the best of her.

Malfoy looked at her oddly and shrugged. 'If that's all I'm good for, then why am I beating you in Potions, hmmm?' he said, bringing up something she thought unjust.

'Piss off!' she yelled. 'And why should I? Are you that jealous that I, an 'inbred bastard' could best a filthy little Mudblood!' he yelled back.

'Stop it! Stop it!' she mumbled over and over.

'Are you scared of the little ferret? Are you terrified of the things you feel for me? Are you?' he said, getting up and kneeling on the dirty ground in front of her.

'Just leave me alone,' she said, pushing him away. He held on to her and wondered what he could say or do, that would change what he had secretly felt for years.

'Let me?' he asked, pulling her closer.

'Let you what?' she said, knowing exactly what he wanted but trying to play stupid.

'Kiss you...' he didn't wait for her to respond, grasping the back of her neck he attacked her mouth.. She moaned loudly when he bit down on her plump bottom lip. She felt so good against him that he couldn't get enough. He pulled away and planted feather-like kisses on the column of her neck.

Hermione straddled his lap and arched against him. This is what she has wanted for years, and it felt nothing like she thought it would.

'Please, Malfoy,' she moaned and shut her eyes tightly. Malfoy smiled against her neck and moved lower, making her lean back against his hands. He nipped at her exposed skin above the blouse she wore, and saw the shivers that coursed through her body. He took off her robe and quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

The sight before him made him catch his breath. He moved down and bit  
hard on the bra clad nipple; she yelped and tried to move closer. Hermione looked down and the sight of Malfoy tasting, licking just sent a pool full of juices to soak her lace knickers.

She couldn't take anymore, grabbing his head, she attacked his mouth, then ripped off his white button down shirt that showed off his well-toned chest.

'Looks like my ferret is clearly misunderstood,' she whispered against his ear, after pulling away.

Malfoy groaned and rubbed himself in between her legs, the warmth from her skin made his cock harder then ever. He moved his fingers lower till they were cupping the object of his affection. Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter and arched into his hand. She moved her hand down while Malfoy ripped off her bra and started licking her nipple. Fighting the need to come, Malfoy slipped his fingers inside her, she tired to pull his pants down.

He moved his hips, and she slid them down, getting up slightly to make  
the job more easier. The tent in his boxers made her moan and made him gasp, the cold air making its way in the small flap on the boxers.

Malfoy closed his eyes and opened them again, he needed her naked, lord he needed to calm himself down, because if she brushed against his cock one more time, there is no telling what he would do next. He slid down her skirt along with her knickers, and looking up; she looked perfect.

Breasts not too big, perfect for his hand, a slim tummy and legs that went on for miles. She turned around and the he saw her apple shaped ass, and whistled.. Now that they were both naked he could do with her what he will.

'Come back down here,' he whispered achingly.

She straddled him again, her hair falling in her face, billowing around her slender shoulders.

'Wow, had no idea, that the Gryffindor prude would have such a hot little body,' he said, chuckling.

She smiled and leaned closer, taking his mouth, sweeping her tongue inside. Never stopping, never wanting to stop. Pulling away, she said, 'Please, Malfoy, now, I can't wait.'

Grabbing his cock, and her hips, he slowly lowered her on himself, when he was all the way inside her, did he stop to breathe. She felt so tight and wet, that it was a shock that he didn't slip out.

'Now, Malfoy. Give it to me,' she murmured into his ear, licking the lobe enticingly.

Holding onto her hips, he pulled her up and slammed back into her, she squeezed him and he lost all control. Moving her on her back, he put one of her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her like there was no tomorrow.

Surprised by his actions, she let out a moan when he fucked her deeper. With her other leg, she brought it around his arse and held on tight. Her eyes shutting involuntarily, she solely focused on the pleasure, and the sound of his balls slapping against her pussy.

Sucking her nipples, and holding on her shoulder, he went deeper, arching her up into him. Her eyes opened and locked with his. With one more thrust, she screamed and he let out a long-freed groan. Replacing her legs, he fell on top of her and sighed. This was perfect.

'For a Mudblood, your mouth is pretty tasty,' he smiled, hoping she wouldn't take it as an insult.

'For a horrible Quidditch player, you have a lot of endurance,' she laughed and he swatted her on her yummy butt. She moaned and it all began again.

That's how Ron and Harry found them 6 hours later, noticing the door open and the two boys gaping at them like fish. They quickly covered each other up and grinned happily.

'Bloody Hell, you didn't have to shag, you know?' Ron squealed out after seeing one of Hermione's boob pop out from her robe.

Harry smiled and said, 'So, did you solve anything, or is this just some game to you both?'

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other then Hermione said, mimicking what Malfoy had said earlier ' Well, name-calling doesn't always solve things.'  
**  
A/N: I want to thank my Beta Reader ScarlettBlush for doing it for me. And I want to thank my boyfriend for helping me along the way.**

Nobody...


End file.
